1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter substrate, a fabrication method thereof and a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate, a fabrication method thereof and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with development of three-dimensional (3D) image display technique and dual view technique, LCD devices which may display a 3D image and have a dual view purpose have been developed accordingly.
In the 3D image display technique, a left eye and a right eye of an observer may observe different image information respectively; while in the dual view technique, observers situated at a left viewing angle and a right viewing angle observe different image information. Both the two techniques achieve their functions by controlling light emitting angles of specific pixels.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a conventional 3D-LCD. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of a conventional dual view LCD. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, parallax barriers 120 are disposed in front of pixels 110 on the LCDs 100 and 102 for blocking light emitted from certain angles. Such that, the left eye and the right eye of the observer may observe different pixels, and accordingly 3D image purpose is achieved. Moreover, the observers situated at the left side and the right side may observe different video images, so as to achieve a dual view purpose.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another conventional 3D-LCD. Referring to FIG. 2, an LCD 200 has a first substrate 210 and a second substrate 220. Curved lenses 230 are fabricated on the second substrate 220, and disposed corresponding to each of the pixels 240 for controlling a refraction angle of a light beam passed through the pixels 240. Such that, the left eye and the right eye of the observer may observe different pixels 240. Therefore, different image information may be edited to different pixels 240 for providing to the left eye and the right eye of the observer respectively.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the parallax barriers 120 on the LCDs 100 and 102 may block most of the light. Therefore, luminance of a display image is decreased.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 2, the curved lenses 230 of the 3D-LCD 200 are fabricated on the second substrate 220, and the curved lenses 230 must be disposed corresponding to each of the pixels 240. Therefore, a relatively high alignment accuracy is required during fabrication to ensure each of the curved lenses 230 is disposed on a right location for controlling the light emitting angle.
Because fabrication difficulty of the curved lenses 230 is relatively high and the alignment accuracy between each curved lens 230 and each pixel 240 cannot be ensured, fabrication of such 3D-LCD 200 is rather difficult and fabrication cost is relatively high.